falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Metroid Strategy Guide
Alright, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while. As you all know, Super Metroid is my favorite 2D Metroid game, and I know a lot of people struggle with certain things. On this page, I have some strategies to help you in the game. Wall Jumping Uuuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! The walljumping in this game is kind of..... hard to control. In most games with walljumping, you hold one way on the wall and jump off. For those of you who wondered how you wall jump in this game, it's kinda tricky, but once you master it, you can get almost every power up in the game. You have to jump at the wall, but right before you touch the wall, hold the opposite direction on the D-Pad/Analog stick, and then jump off the wall. The thing about wall jumping in this game is that it suffers from Mega-Man X syndrome. After you wall jump, you can shift your direction so easily that you can wall jump up one wall. This is what makes it so game breaking. Draygon This is a boss that a lot of people have trouble with because they try to fight him.... The Legit Way Basically, you unload a lot of missles/charge shots into his stomach until he dies. The Easy way This is the method most people use. When you start the fight, destroy the turrets on the walls, exposing an electrical outlet. Then, when Draygon does his spider web goo attack, let it grab you. He'll then start dancing around with you in mid-air. Use the grapple beam to grab one of the outlets, and you'll have him in a lock that will drain him of all his energy in a matter of seconds. Just make sure you have at least 250 energy when doing this strategy because the outlet will cost you health too. The Master's Way I've never been able to do this, but I've seen it done before. By using the speed booster glitch where you take two steps then start running, you can use the spider webs to run in place long enough to activate a shinespark. If you can diagnal shinespark into Draygon's stomach at the right angle, it's a one hit kill. The Murder Beam When you get all the beam upgrades, you'll notice that the plasma beam and spazer beam cancel out eachother. However, there is a way to have all beams equipped at the same time. It's called the murder beam. The thing is, you can only fire it when it's charged, but you can't charge the beam. So what yu ahve to do is have all the beams equipped except the Plasma Beam. Charge your beam, then pause. Go to one of the boot upgrades, then press left on the analog stick and the jump button, then a glitch box will appear beside the plasma beam that says VAR. Exit the pause screen and then hold the shoot button. Let go when you want to fire the beam. (Note: Never fire the Murder Beam twice in one save file, as it will freeze your game. As soon as you fire the beam, unequip either the plasma beam or spazer beam.). This is a great technique for defeating Ridley or Mother Brain without firing two shots. Power Bomb Combos To use one of these attacks, you have to have your charge beam and one other beam equipped. Select your power bombs, then charge your beam. Depending on what beam you had equipped, a special attack will happen, costing one power bomb. Know Something I Don't? Feel free to leave a comment or a link if there's a technique that I didn't mention that you think is worth mentioning.